In recent years, various new radio access schemes have been discussed in various fields for the next fifth generation radio scheme of Long Term Evolution (LTE). In particular, non-orthogonal multiplexing and non-orthogonal multiple access have been discussed. Amid this situation, a new multiple access scheme called sparse code multiple access (SCMA) has been proposed.
In SCMA, resources can be shared between a plurality of layers (i.e., a plurality of users) by demodulating data, which has been non-orthogonally multiplexed for the plurality of layers, through cancellation of interference between the layers.